Between My Father and My Teacher
by Deauliaas
Summary: Hai, Aku Kenzo. Ini berkisah tentang ayahku si duda keren dengan guruku yang cantik. Jadi, pada suatu hari—


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic ini murni dari saya :3

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang baru saja akan memasuki kelas membalikkan badannya saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ia mendatangi Shion—orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Shion?"

Shion menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. "Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Kau di panggil ke ruangan Tayuya- _sensei_. Ada murid baru yang akan masuk kelasmu," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak memakai ponsel, tadi pagi saat aku membeli sarapan ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabrakku dan menginjak ponselku," ucapannya membuat langkah wanita yang menyeretnya berhenti.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap serius gadis yang sedang ada dihadapannya. "Saki, aku sungguh ingin mendengar nasib sial yang sudah menimpamu pagi ini, tapi kita harus menuju ruang Tayuya- _sensei_. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menceritakan hal yang terjadi padaku saat makan siang nanti,"

Sakura terkekeh pelan dan menarik tangan Shion untuk segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah. "Aye, Madam. Sekarang ayo kita temui murid baru itu,"

Sesampainya di depan pintu berwarna hijau pastel itu, Shion mengetuknya pelan dan mendengar perintah masuk dari balik pintu tersebut. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau susu milik bocah kecil bersurai merah dan juga lelaki dewasa berpakaian sesetel jas resmi yang Sakura yakini sebagai ayah dari bocah kecil yang ada di ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkesiap, mengingat jelas wajah lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Laki-laki ini adalah orang yang sudah menginjak ponselnya dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan kedai kopi tadi pagi.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi masam. _Tampan sih tampan, tapi sikapnya kurang ajar sekali_. Batin Sakura.

Deheman Tayuya membuat Sakura dan Shion menatap wanita yang menjadi kepala sekolah itu.

"Sakura, perkenalkan. Anak ini adalah Sabaku Kenzo dan ayahnya bernama Sabaku Gaara. Mulai hari ini, Kenzo akan berada di kelasmu. Bisakah kau mengajaknya ke kelas setelah ini?"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tayuya dengan anggukan. Dirinya melangkah menuju satu-satunya anak kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya setelah mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan anak yang bernama Kenzo tadi.

"Hei, Sakura- _sensei_. Kau cantik sekali. Rambutmu merah muda," jawabnya malu-malu dan memegang poni Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ingin ke kelas sekarang?" dan dibalas Kenzo dengan anggukan semangat.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya anak-anak untuk bermain di bagian playground. Para guru yang bertugas mengajar mendapat waktu makan siang mereka.

Shion mendatangi Sakura yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya di bawah pohon.

"Sakura," panggilnya dan yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan kenapa ponselmu bisa rusak terinjak orang," tagihnya setelah meminum air lemon yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shion."Jadi begini—"

 _[Flashback]_

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya bergegas menuju kedai kopi yang berada di persimpangan jalan rumahnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat dan kepala bersurai pinknya terus melihat ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa terlambat."

Wajahnya menjadi sumringah saat manik emeraldnya melihat kedai kopi yang hendak ia datangi.

Seperti biasa, ia akan memesan segelas _frappuccino_ dan sepotong sandwich. Setelah yang mendapatkan pesanannya, Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari kedai itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Akan tetapi saat di depan pintu ada seseorang yang menabraknya dengan keras yang menyebabkan minumannya menumpahi bajunya dan handphone yang ia pegang terjatuh.

Manik indahnya membelalak lebar saat sadar kalau handphonenya tidak sengaja terinjak oleh laki-laki yang menabraknya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menabraknya.

Saat ia hendak memaki orang tersebut, lelaki itu segera bergegas menuju dalam kedai dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

Sakura semakin kesal saat ia tidak mendapatkan ucapan maaf dari lelaki itu. Manik indahnya melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan lewat 15 menit. Ia bergegas membereskan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya dan matanya menatap nyalang kepada laki-laki yang telah menabraknya yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf. Dalam hati, ia akan mengingat ciri-ciri lelaki tadi apabila ia bertemu lagi maka ia akan membuat perhitungan.

 _[End of Flashback]_

Shion yang telah mendengar cerita Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi, laki-laki yang menabrak dan tidak sengaja menginjak ponselmu adalah Gaara?"

Sakura mengaggukkan kepalanya dan mendengus dengan kesal seraya menyeruput habis minumannya.

"Tapi kau beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan lelaki itu, Saki~" goda Shion dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura. "Andaikan aku belum menikah, mungkin ayah Kenzo untukku saja ya~?" lanjut Shion.

"Gila. Masih banyak laki-laki sopan di luar sana yang dapat menarik perhatianku dan—hei! Pikirkan Naruto suamimu yang sedang berkerja saat ini, Shion." Ucap Sakura dan dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari Shion.

Mata mereka beralih untuk melihat anak-anak yang bermain di _playground_ itu. Sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian dan tertawa bebas. Mereka terlihat bahagia tanpa harus memikirkan beban hidup yang lain, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah bermain, bermain, dan bermain.

Sakura tersenyum memandangi murid-muridnya, melirik jam tangannya dan dirinya berdiri, kemudian menepuk tangan agar perhatian anak-anak itu tertuju padanya.

"Nah, ayo cuci tangan dan kita lanjutkan belajar di dalam kelas ya?" ucap Sakura saat perhatian mereka sudah tertuju padanya.

"Baik _senseeeeeeeeiii_ ~"

.

.

.

Sakura mengakui bahwa Kenzo adalah anak yang manis dan gampang bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, sifat yang tunjukan oleh Kenzo berbanding terbalik dengan sikap ayahnya. Datar, sombong, dan tampan.

Astaga!

Baiklah, Sakura mengakui jika ayah dari Kenzo yang bernama Gaara itu tampan. Akan tetapi, sikapnya yang tidak mau meminta maaf pada dirinya lah yang membuat Gaara mendapat nilai minus untuk memiliki anak semanis Kenzo.

Sudah dua bulan pertemuan antara Gaara yang notabene adalah ayah Kenzo dengan dirinya yang merupakan guru kelas Kenzo. Selama dua bulan itu pula, Sakura menyadari sikap aneh Gaara. Lelaki itu terlalu sering memanggilnya tanpa membahas apa-apa. Kemudian akan memuji Sakura yang tersirat dalam ejekkannya yang Sakura akui cukup menyayat hati. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa bahwa Gaara sedang berusaha mendekatinya—tapi sungguh, cara pendekatannya itu yang membuat Sakura risih dan jengkel di saat bersamaan.

Sikap Kenzo padanya di sekolah juga terkadang membuat Sakura jengkel. Anak kecil itu terkadang menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya—walaupun terkadang itu juga membuatnya memerah disaat yang bersamaan. Pertanyaan seperti—

" _Sakura-_ sensei _! Ayahku tampankan? Apa_ sensei _menyukainya?"_

"Sensei _! Kau cantik dan ayahku tampan. Apa kita bisa keluar bersama?"_

Suatu hari, Sakura pernah berbagi bekalnya dengan Kenzo dan anak itu langsung mengucapkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sakura tersedak.

" _Sakura-_ sensei _, masakanmu enak. Apa kau bisa menginap di rumah kami? Aku rasa ayah akan menyukai masakanmu._ "

Jika saja Shion tidak berada di sampingnya dan menyerahkan segelas air padanya, bisa-bisa Sakura hari ini hanya tinggal nama.

Ada satu perkataan anak muridnya itu yang membuat hati Sakura teriris sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Sensei _, apa_ sensei _bisa menjadi ibuku? Kau tahu? Ayah mengatakan kalau Ibuku tidak menyayangiku._ Sensei _menyayangiku, apa sensei mau jadi ibuku?_ "

Sejak itulah Sakura mengetahui kalau lelaki bernama Gaara itu adalah seorang duren alias Duda Keren.

.

.

.

Gaara medorong pelan troli belanjaan yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanja bulanannya. Kini ia hanya mengikuti langkah kecil Kenzo yang sedang melihat-lihat makanan yang ada di lorong khusus cemilan ini. Di saat berbelanja bulanan seperti ini, Kenzo pasti akan memanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk memborong banyak cemilan manis kesukaannya. Permen, cokelat, biscuit, semua akan masuk ke dalam troli belanjaan ini. Gaara tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, asalkan anaknya bisa berjanji untuk mengosok giginya dengan rajin.

Mengingat Kenzo, sudah enam bulan anaknya bersekolah dan Gaara merasa beruntung menyekolahkan anaknya di sana. Tampaknya semua ini adalah takdir. Ia dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dan Gaara mempunyai hobi baru untuk "teman" barunya ini.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik. Gaara yang hendak memasuki kedai kopi, dengan keras menabrak Sakura dengan segelas kopi di tangannya yang hendak keluar dari kedai dan dengan tidak sengaja, Gaara menginjak ponsel Sakura. Gaara sebenarnya hendak meminta maaf, tapi waktu yang sedikit membuatnya pergi begitu saja dari hadapan gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya tadi. Ia mendengar umpatan kecil di belakangnya.

Tarikan kecil pada celana bahannya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kepala merahnya menunduk dan seketika membuat tingginya sejajar dengan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa, Kenzo?" Mata beriris hijau susunya menatap mata yang sama milik putranya itu.

Anaknya menggerakkan tangannya dengan gugup. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kegelisahan terlihat jelas di wajah anaknya.

"Umm … ayah. Bisakah besok ayah menjemputku sedikit terlambat?" ucapnya takut-takut. Gaara? Tentu saja Ia bingung dengan permintaan anaknya ini.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Ti-tidak ayah … hanya saja aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Sakura- _sensei_."

Gaara terdiam mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Kenapa Kenzo ingin bersama Sakura- _sensei_?"

"Tidak apa, Ayah. Aku merasa … aku … menyukai Sakura- _sensei_. Apakah ayah juga menyukai Sakura- _sensei_?" Kenzo bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya dan membuat ayahnya semakin diam membisu.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, membuat Kenzo melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam cokelat. Mengambil tiga jenis cokelat dan meletakkannya di troli belanjaan yang di dorong oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Gaara yang sudah selesai mandi dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga—tak sengaja ia melihat anaknya termenung di ruang makan memandangi kertas yang kini dipenuhi dengan coretan-coretan crayon miliknya. Menghampiri anaknya dalam diam dan mearik kursi di sebelahnya.

"Hey, _buddy_. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dan mengelus helai merah anaknya dengan sayang.

Kenzo menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sedang mengelus rambutnya. Tatapannya kembali ke arah kertas gambar yang telah dicoretinya asal-asalan itu. Dirinya menghela nafas dengan keras dan menyebabkan alis ayahnya mengernyit bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Seminggu lagi hari ibu," Kenzo membuka suaranya setelah jeda beberapa saat dan Gaara megerti penyebab anaknya termenung memadangi kertas gambarnya.

"Kau bisa menggambar Temari _baa-san_ bukan?" jawaban Gaara mendapat gelengan dari anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau menggambar Temari _baa-san_ , Ayah. Dia bukan ibuku," kemudian tercipta jeda yang cukup panjang diantara mereka berdua.

"Ayah…"

"Iya?"

"Jika aku menggambar Sakura- _sensei_ , apakah Ia akan menjadi ibuku?" entah Kenzo mengerti apa yang diucapkannya atau tidak, tapi itu sukses untuk membuat Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Sungguh, ini pertanyaan yang apabila dijawab salah dan apabila tidak dijawab pun akan salah.

"Ayah tidak tahu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada anaknya yang sudak mulai menggambar sosok Sakura—dengan gambaran khas anak TK tentu saja.

Kenzo meletakkan crayonnya dan memangku dagunya,kemudian Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Entahlah … mungkin karena aku menyukainya dan juga melihat sikap ayah?"

Gaara terlihat bingung dengan ucapan anaknya. Saat melihat wajah bingung ayahnya, Kenzo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ayolah ayah~ jangan menyangkalnya. Lagi pula, ayah jika bertemu dengan Sakura- _sensei_ langsung berlagak seperti laki-laki yang keren." Kenzo mulai membereskan peralatan mewarnanya yang berserakan di meja makan itu.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang sekarang terasa panas. Begitu transparannya kah sikapnya selama ini? Dan—hei … dia memang keren, bukannya ingin berlagak keren di hadapan gurunya Kenzo.

"Oh, aku juga ingin memberi tahu— aku pernah melihat ayah mencium pipi Sakura- _sensei_ saat mengantarku ke sekolah dan ayah langsung berlari pergi sebelum melihat _sensei_ mengamuk," kemudian Kenzo pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan Gaara yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Malu karena kegiatan mencium pipi guru bersurai pink itu ketahuan anaknya.

.

.

.

Suasana perjalanan menuju sekolah Kenzo sangat hening. Ayah dan anak itu lebih memilih untuk bergelung dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi, Kenzo yang biasanya akan berceloteh mengenai hal ini, hal itu, begini, dan begitu pun hanya diam menyantap sereal dan susunya.

"Kenzo?"

"Iyaa, Ayah?"

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak berisik," ucap Gaara melirik anak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia melihat Kenzo sedang memasang pose berpikir dan tiba-tiba badannya berpaling untuk menghadap ayahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu pada ayah. Kenapa ayah tidak cerewet? Ayah sedang memikirkan Sakura- _sensei_?" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut anak yang merupakan duplikat dirinya ini hampir saja membuat Gaara membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua.

Berdehem sebentar guna melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dan Gaara menepikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah anaknya. Turun dari mobilnya dan membantu anaknya utuk turun dari mobil. Gaara berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anaknya.

"Dengarkan ayah Kenzo—" ucapnya dan memegang kedua lengan anaknya dan ucapan Gaara hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

"—Kau ingin Sakura- _sensei_ tinggal di rumah kita? Kau ingin memakan makanan yang dimasak Sakura- _sensei_ mu itu?"

Kedua pertanyaan Gaara membuat mata bulat Kenzo membelalak senang dan diikuti dengan anggukan antusias darinya.

"Baiklah. Karena jagoan kecil ayah sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan ayah—bisakah kau meletakkan tasmu di dalam loker dan bersiap untuk memasuki kelas? Lihat, sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi." Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak surai merah gelap milik anaknya itu.

Maa bulat Kenzo menyipit memadang ayahnya, "Ayah tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan ke Sakura- _sensei_ kan?"

 _Uhuk!_

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas dan setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya, ia berdehem pelan dan bangkit ke posisi berdiri.

"Tidak. Cepat sana, nanti Sakura- _sensei_ marah," ucapnya dan mendorong anaknya untuk memasuki kelas. Setelah melihat anaknya memasuki kelas, wajah tampan Gaara segera menoleh untuk menemukan guru kelas Kenzo yang merupakan "teman" barunya itu.

Saat sudah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya— yang ternyata baru saja keluar dari kantor guru, Gaara langsung saja menghampiri guru cantik tersebut.

"Ehm … pagi Sakura- _sensei_." sapa Gaara yang sudah dalam mode "keren"nya.

Sakura memandang malas lelaki yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya ini. "Pagi. Ada keperluan apa, Sabaku- _san_?"

Gaara tiba-tiba saja merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Seminggu lagi hari ibu bukan?"

"Iya, betul." Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sakura bingung, tidak anak, tidak ayah sama saja ternyata. Gemar sekali menanyakan pertanyaan yang nanggung padanya.

"Kenzo mendapatkan tugas darimu untuk menggambar sosok ibu bukan?"

Oke. Ini mulai aneh dan Sakura terlambat untuk masuk kelas.

Melihat perempuan di hadapannya yang ingin melarikan diri, Gaara mencegahnya dengan membuka suaranya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau besok jalan denganku, sehingga Kenzo bisa menggambarmu?" Gaara berujar sangat cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Maaf? Tapi, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya jika kau berbicara terlalu cepat."

"Aku menyukaimu—

—maukah kau tinggal di rumah kami, memasakkan makanan untuk kami, menjadi Ibu dari anakku, dan juga menjadi istriku?" ucap Gaara dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Namun seringainya luntur dan digantikan dengan ekspresi datar miliknya, saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

Gaara mengecup cepat bibir Sakura yang sudah dipoles lipstick berwarna _nude_ itu. "Aku anggap diammu itu sebagai 'iya', Sakura."

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat bekerja sekarang. Sampai besok—ah, maksudku sampai nanti, sayang~" ucap Gaara dan mengecup cepat bibir Sakura lagi sebelum berlalu menuju mobilnya.

Setelah cukup lama sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Brengsek," umpatnya pelan dan tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada dua sosok manusia yang mengintip kegiatan mereka sedari tadi.

"Ayahku sama sekali tidak keren," dengus anak kecil bersurai merah itu. "Benarkan, Shion- _sensei_?" Kepalanya mendongak ke arah Shion yang juga mengintip drama roman picisan yang sedang terjadi di TK yang penuh dengan anak-anak polos.

"Kau benar, Kenzo- _kun_. Ayahmu sama sekali tidak keren," jawab Shion dan segera menarik lengan Kenzo untuk segera beranjak dari posisi mereka saat melihat langkah Sakura menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N** :

19 Januari 2018

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARAAAA** ~~

Maaf telat ya hohoho. Maklumlah, sudah lama hiatus jadinya bingung pengen nulisnya kayak gimana. Ya Lord _(:'3

Pasti ceritanya aneh banget dan banyak scene hilang ya? Sepuranee sih akeh reek huhuhuu

Udah ngga tau pengen ngetik apaan dan ini udah meres otak banget. Maafkan yaa '3'

Oiya, pas bikin ini itu aku bayangin Gaara itu kayak Mike D. Angelo dan Kenzo itu kayak anaknya Mike (yang aku lupa namanya wkwk). Serius, mereka pasangan ayah-anak favorit aku :') dan untuk Sakuranya aku bayangin si Aom Am. Authornya balik demen nonton drama Thailand lagi nih :'))

Sebenernya aku juga bingung ngasih nama anaknya Gaara itu siapa dan tiba-tiba aku inget sama salah satu anak didik di sekolah tempat aku magang. Duarius, dia ganteng dan calon cassanova nih. Akhirnya aku pakai nama dia aja wkwk /hus

Oke, ngga mau nambah panjang ini A/N.

Bye-byee~~~ sampai jumpa di fanficku yang selanjutnya ya. Jangan lupa di review ya, arigachuuuu~~


End file.
